Se mi mascota::: kimi wa petto
by Saku-make
Summary: Hermione Granger, se reencuentra con su exnovio Ron Weasley, y mientras en su casa le espera un chico de ojos como el oceano. Quinto capitulo arriba! Un reencuentro inesperado!
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa bueno aquí esta mi nuevo y primer fic de HP, esta basado en un dorama japonés llamado Kimi wa petto algo así como "Se mi mascota" Ante todo aclarare que aquí no habrá nada de sexo ni nada de sado xD lo digo porque el titulo puede inducir a error, y bueno, sin mas dilación el fiiiiiiiic jejejeje espero que os guste, aunque no lo parezca hay partes que aquí no se entenderán muy bien pero que después se aclarara todo. nn**

**Ah para que se entienda comillas son lo que dicen "hola me llamo Sakuuu" y entre corchetes lo que piensan espero que me dejen rewieew**

**Y ahora los personajes de esta historia: **

**Hermione Granger es una brillante periodista que trabaja en un importante periódico de la ciudad, tiene 22 años (no corresponde con los años de la carrera lo se, pero me apetecía ponerle esa edad xD)**

**Aun no desvelare quien es el chico por si alguien no lo sabe jajajaja**

Se mi mascota

"Momo…" susurro la niña sorbiéndose los mocos "papa y mama… se han vuelto a pelear…"

Después de decir esto comenzó a llorar copiosamente y se sentó en el suelo dejando que sus cabellos castaños enmarcaran su cara y que sus lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

Un perro grande delante de la niña, blanco como la nieve y de pelo tremendamente sueva le puso una pata encima de su mano, como dándole su apoyo y después le lamió la mejilla.

"Te quiero mucho…Momo!" La niña lo abrazo a el como si fuera a escapársele y sonrió con alegría acariciando la cabeza del animal.

Esta es la mascota que tuve de niña…Momo…

"Neee límpiame bien las orejas eh??" decía el muchacho dando patadas en la bañera mientras una chica le enjabonaba su cabellera rubia.

"Es que te mueves demasiado! No salpiques!" contestaba ella. "hey Momo!!"

"Mas hacia delante! Ahí ahí aaahh que gustoooo"

Y esta es la mascota que tengo ahora…Momo

Fue en un lluvioso día, dos semanas atrás…

"Dime tu nombre jovencita" dijo Dumbledore, un famoso psicólogo que adoraba las mascotas y sobre todo a su perrita Mary a la que siempre la llevaba en los brazos.

"Hermione…Hermione Granger…"

"Bien, cuéntame" dijo en anciano sonriendo.

"Veamos…la ultima vez que llore fue en el colegio" comenzó ella, estática, sentada en una sillón en la cómoda estancia "fue cuando murió mi mascota…después de ponerse enferma, desde entonces nunca mas, y cuando me rompí un hueso en tiro con arco, note llegar las lagrimas, me picaban los ojos, pero no llore…últimamente tampoco río porque e estado muy ocupada con el trabajo…"

"Eso no es muy saludable…" sentencio el hombre escribiendo en una libreta.

"Mis compañeros me llaman cosas como Cyborg y robot a mis espaldas…" siguió sonriendo de forma fria.

"pero tu eres muy bonita" dijo Dumbledore alzando las cejas.

"No…un hombre me dejo…decía que me hacia falta relajarme…que se siente inferior cuando esta conmigo…bueno e estudiado en las universidades mas caras y mejores del mundo, era inferior a mi en ingresos y educación, incluso en altura, pero el que me engaño fue el no yo"

"Nombre del susodicho?" pregunto el psicologo.

"Ron Weasley…estoy cansada de los hombres y de su inferioridad… no es que siga sintiendo cariño o este dolida, pero no puedo dormir bien desde hace tiempo y tengo muchos dolores de cabeza, puede recetarme algo? "´

"Ya veo…" contento el anciano como si se hubiera perdido la ultima parte "probemos a sonreir…"

"Eh?" dijo Hermione poniendo cara de extrañeza.

"Enséñame tu sonrisa" sugirió el hombre poniendo sus dedos en las comisuras de la boca y sonriendo.

Hermione trato de sonreír, una sonrisa forzada y bastante poco femenina.

"Ya veo…es verdad que te hace falta relajarte…la gente de hoy en día esta seca, y una sonrisa es como agua refrescando sus secos corazones entiendes? Una maravillosa agua, no crees? No importa lo guapa o triunfadora que seas, si no eres capaz de ofrecer esa agua a la gente como persona no vales nada."

Hermione se levanto hastiada.

"Ya es suficiente, gracias pero me voy"

Iba a cruzar la puerta de la salida cuando una pregunta la hizo pararse en seco.

"Le quisiste de verdad? A ese hombre inferior a ti en altura e ingresos…pues tengo la cura" sugirió levantándose de detrás del escritorio con la perrita en los brazos "trata de llorar" Ordeno pasándole una caja de paluelos de papel.

"No, prefiero morir antes que llorar delante de nadie" Se giro y salio de la consulta.

En la calle andando un dolor punzante y molesto en la sien la hizo parar y ponerse una mano en esa zona, sin saber porque empezó a recordar esas palabras.

"Tienes suerte, eres hermosa e inteligente…pero siendo sincero para mi es mas fácil estar con ella…"

Aun recordaba la vez que llego a casa después del trabajo y los encontró juntos, escogiendo un vestido de novia, cuando lo recordaba aun le daba un vuelco el corazón.

Meneo la cabeza con fastidio y siguió andando decidida hasta su trabajo.

Su jefe paso por detrás de ella así que se giro y se levanto.

"Granger, tienes que tratar mejor tus compañeros, aquí somos todos como una familia, no te pongas así porque te toquen un poco la espalda"

"Perdón señor, pero ya no me tocan la espalda sino en trasero" dijo enfadada.

"Ahhh pero solo los directivos serian capaz de tocarle el culo a una mujer temible como tu, los hombres normales no se atreverían…quieres que te lo toque yo también?"

El hombre hizo ademán de acercarse a la parte baja de la espalda de Hermione pero lo llego a tiempo, la muchacha levanto el puño y fue directo a la cara de su superior que cayo al suelo al parecer inconsciente.

Oh mierda…yo no hago estas cosas! Que me pasa??

De vuelta a casa y el dolor de cabeza persistía como un clavo taladrándole el cerebro.

La puerta de su edificio, por fin, tenia ganas de darse un baño caliente, pero había una caja muy grande en la puerta que casi le impedía el paso.

Pero que?...porque dejan basura aquí en medio?

Levanto la tapa de la caja haber si contenía algo pesado para poder apartarla del camino pero lo que vio le helo la sangre, se hizo unos pasos hacia atrás asustada, pero su cerebro recobro la lógica y abrió la caja con cuidado. Un muchacho. Un muchacho rubio. Un muchacho rubio herido. Un muchacho rubio herido y guapísimo!!!!

Estaba encogido, vestía ropa sucia y hecha jirones, llevaba la mano y el hombro ensangrentado, su pelo rubio lacio caía desigualmente en su cara.

"Esta muerto?" susurro al aire. Pero no, observo que aun respiraba.

Antes de que pudiera decidirse si llamar a la policía o a una ambulancia un chaparrón lo unido todo, en un momento estaba empapada y temía que el chico cojiera un buen resfriado así que con mucha dificultad lo subió a su casa.

Lo acostó pesadamente en el sofá, era muy delgado pero podía pesar sus buenos 70 kilos. Lo admiro un momento pero cuando estornudo un par de veces se preocupo.

Le coloco el termómetro y pego un bote cuando marco 39,3. Rápidamente y pegando tropezones por la casa le puso una compresa de agua fría en la cabeza y comenzó la ardua tarea de curarle todas las heridas, que no eran pocas.

Estupendo…recojo a un chico de la calle y empiezo a ser doña enfermera en casa…además parece un chucho

Al terminar el trabajo le dio agua que acepto de buen grado sin despertarse, al tiempo dejo de temblar y la fiebre bajo aunque la lluvia seguía sin parar fuera.

Cuando todo se hubo calmado le tapo con una manta y se dispuso a regar la pequeña planta de violetas que tenia en la habitación al lado de su única foto. Una foto donde salía una niña de unos 8 años junto a un perro blanco.

Por la mañana al igual que aquella lluvia, el dolo de cabeza de tanto tiempo…desapareció…

**Primer capitulo, nn si queréis que siga dejadme rewieeeeeww jajaja es que lógicamente si veo que no le interesa a nadie pues…no tiene gracia escribir para mi sola jejeje. **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo deeee Kimi wa peto. **


	2. 2Mi nueva mascota

**Nuevo capitulo deeee Kimi wa petto osease, se mi mascota jejejeje a ver una aclaración, aquí las personalidades de HP como veis no concuerdan, hermione no es tan fría ni draco tan majo xD pero hice este fic no por las personalidades, sino para que imaginéis a nuestros personajes en estas situaciones, yo me los imagino y em descojono pero en fin. Solo espero que os guste y que no olvideis dejar rewiew nn.**

Hermione abrió sus preciosos ojos castaños, se encontró tirada en la alfombra frente al sofá, había dormido de maravilla y lo mas extraño, no le dolía la cabeza. Se sentó en el suelo y bostezo sonoramente, observo que la luz inundaba pobremente la habitación por las espesas cortinas, mientras estiraba los brazos observo que el muchacho dormía placidamente en el sofá

Se permitió examinarlo con detenimiento, su rostro era fino y poco anguloso, con unos labios delgados pero bonitos y una naricita la mar de graciosa, era muy atractivo. Rozo con los dedos su cabello liso y sonrió como no hacia en semanas.

Que hora es?

Se levanto y miro el reloj de la cocina, pego un bote cuando vio lo tarde que era, no se podía quedar allí con el y no podía faltar al trabajo así que escribió una nota rápida, se vistió y se marcho.

Por el camino llamo a Ginny que seguro que estaría vistiendo a la pequeña Naty para llevarla al colegio.

"Queee? Un chico durmiendo en tu casa?" exclamo la pelirroja tan alto que Hermione tuvo que apartar el móvil del radio de su oído

"Si, y no chilles, así han acabado las cosas."

"Deberías tener cuidado, puede ser peligroso dejar a alguien que no conoces solo en tu casa."

"No pasa nada, tenia un físico delicado y un brazo herido, no creo que pueda hacer mucho" contesto ella sonriendo.

"Herido? Podría estar metido en algo peligroso Hermi!"

"Tranquila seguro que en cuanto se levante se va obedientemente"

"Haces que parezca un gato perdido"

"Eso es Ginny! …creo que…me recuerda a Momo…" dijo la muchacha de pelo castaño bajando la voz.

"Momo? Te refieres a tu perro que tenias en el colegio? …Hermi…tu sabrás lo que te haces"

Pero cuando Hermione iba a responder la muchacha ya había colgado. Dándose prisa llego a su nuevo departamento, ya que después del enfrentamiento (entre comillas xD) con su jefe la habían trasladado.

"Cuanto…tiempo" susurro una voz insegura a su espalda.

La chica se giro y vio a un chico de pelo rojizo que la miraba sin saber que hacer.

"Esta es…" comenzó sacándose un objeto metálico del bolsillo "tu llave…"

"Podías haberla tirado, no hacia falta que vinieras hasta aquí para dármela"

"Ah…lo siento, ahora estas ocupada?" Pregunto mirando alrededor como si fuera a llamarle la atención.

"No realmente" contesto ella cogiendo un cigarro y encendiéndolo "como esta tu novia? Tendrá al niño en un mes, no?"

Ron asintió.

"Y tu, estas bien? e oído que te han transferido de departamento, que tuviste problemas con tu…jefe, estaba preocupado…"

"Solo se ha roto un diente y de todas maneras no es asunto tuyo"

"No hables así, yo se que en el fondo eres amable y pensativa…no e podido ayudarte en este tiempo y…"

"No hables tu como si lo supieras todo, solo porque hayamos salido juntos 2 años y medio"

La chica se giro y se fue.

Ser tan fuerte no sirve para nada, a veces envidio a los demás como todo el mundo…

Eso es Hermione , miéntete a ti misma, como siempre, engañas a los demás para que no vean que te deshaces por dentro siendo fuerte por fuera…si algún día rompieran el caparazón…todos se apartarían al ver que no soy perfecta como creen…

Volvió a casa, tarde como siempre y cansada como nunca. Abrió el buzón, nada interesante, facturas y publicidad para variar.

Entro a casa y lo primero que hizo fue descalzarse, amaba andar sin zapatos por la casa se dio cuenta que la luz del comedor estaba encendida y entro rápidamente sin saber que pensar, se quedo parada al encontrarse con el chico rubio mirando la tele despreocupadamente.

"Ah …" dijo el al girarse a mirarla " Bienvenida a casa!"

"Eh? Como es que sigues aquí?" pregunto pensando: pero que leches se a creído que es esto, una pensión?

"Ah pues…" comenzó mientras se levantaba y se quedaba a su altura "no tengo dinero para el tren ahh y graaacias por la comida que me dejaste estaba muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy rica!"

"Si? Me alegro que estés mejor, y si ya estas tan bien…vete…o debo informar a la policía?"

El animo del chico cayo en picado pero siguió hablando.

"Fue una suerrrte que me encontrara alguien tan amable, el ultimo resfriado que tuve se convirtió en asma"

"Encontrado? Que eres un perro callejero?" contesto ella correteando por toda la casa.

"Mmmm algo así, ahora no tengo donde vivir, voy de aquí para allá, y anoche el dueño del hotel me ataco"

"Te ataco?" pregunto Hermione sin dejar de correr.

"Si! Creía que había tenido suerte en encontrar un sitio gratis pero luego me pidió pagarle con mi cuerpo, pero no quise hacerlo, y Salí corriendo pero unos tíos me persiguieron, y entonces me metí en esa caja y me quede durmiendo"

"No se donde quieres ir a parar" dijo la chica distraídamente rebuscando en un cajón.

"Puueess e conocido a mucha gente amable peeero es la primera vez que conozco a alguien taaaaan amable!

El muchacho se acerco a ella y se puso a su lado, pero se aparto de un salto cuando vio que ella tenía un cuchillo en la mano.

"No te equivoques conmigo, te ayude porque me sentí obligada, si tan bien estas vete, te daré dinero para el tren"

Si se va ya esto solo quedara como un mal sueño: pensó.

"Ah no me encuentro bien" contesto el poniéndose en cuclillas.

"Pero si decías que estabas bien! Donde vives?" pregunto ella casi gritando.

"am….aquí? me gustaría vivir aquí!Por favor, puedo quedarme un tiempo?" Lo dijo con una sonrisa tan encantadora que abría derretido a cualquier chica, pero no era el caso.

Definitivamente este tío esta chiflado!

Forcejearon en la entrada, ella quería echarlo y el quería quedarse.

"No te pediré ser tu novio!" mientras intentaba que no cerrara la puerta.

"De todos modos no me interesan los mocosos"

"Eres buena cocinando, y podríamos llevarnos bien!" contesto metiendo una pierna por medio.

"Soy una mujer de carrera, muuy poco interesante" empujándole.

"Esta mañana cuando me desperté esta muuuy feliz, tenia comida, una manta, tu perfume, sentí que quería estar aquí contigo!

"No me huelas, y si dices mas estupideces llamare a la poli…" La chica enmudeció, agarro al rubio del brazo y lo hizo entrar cerrando la puerta de golpe.

"que?..." fue a preguntar el chico.

"El casero…menos mal, si nos llega a pillar así…" dijo jadeando.

"Menos mal eh?" susurro el sonriendo.

"No me sirve que me mires con esos ojillos de cachorro"

"Pues haré lo que quieras, puedo ser tu compañero, tu hermanito, guardaespaldas, gangter, masajista!"

"Lo que sea?" pregunto ella. Al decirle que si con la cabeza pensó: bien, esta es la mía para que se largue "No tienes orgullo?"

El muchacho asintió "No, no me gusta la lucha libre, los músculos…"

"Entonces porque no te conviertes en mi mascota? Podrías quedarte como mascota, si te portases bien te cuidaría y te daría de comer, pero no tendrías derechos y me obedecerías en todo…bien?" Hermione ya estaba disfrutando de su victoria sonriendo.

"Sin derechos" pregunto el muy serio.

"No, eres una mascota"

"Lo dices en serio?

"Si, no te gusta? Pues vete."

El asintió y ella asintió a su vez.

"Guau!" ladro.

El mundo de Herm cayó al suelo. Pero este tío no tiene cerebro o que le pasa?

"Seré tu mascota! Solo eso? Que suerte! "

"Espera espera, sabes que significa eso?"

El chico se arrodillo y puso los puños cerrados como patas.

"Encantado, ama"

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. E metido un loco en mi casa!

**Pues ahí esta, algo cortito pero interesante espero jejeje. Rewieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewws xD **

**Hasta el proximo episodio.**

**Saku**


	3. los puntos sobre las ies

**Nuevo capituloooo uff como en ff no dejan poner signos raros ay veces que no se entiende, no me deja poner corchetes asique intentare expresar lo que piensan poniendo algo, no se. En fin, empieza el juego. **

"Hacer que un chico sea tu mascota no es normal…" decía sentada en la mesa viéndolo comer, no es humano, no es lógico"

"Eres de las que hablan mucho solas? Hay muchas amas de casa así, que esperan a sus maridos y solteras" contesto con la boca llena.

"Te lo preguntare otra vez…"

"Que si que seré tu mascota, y ya me lo has preguntado catorce veces, no puedes echarte atrás y decir que no vas a cuidarme, no quiero ser devuelto a la perrera, gracias por la comida, estoy agradecido ama."

Hermione encendió su cigarro y dio una bocanada.

"Que sepas que no pienso dormir contigo. Te sorprende? No es obvio? Solo porque te deje que te quedes no tengas esas ideas. De todas formas quería estar sola, sin ningún hombre en un tiempo" dijo mientras recogía los platos y los llevaba a la cocina. El la escuchaba sonriente. "Es desesperante, solo porque tienen menos nivel que una mujer se sienten atormentados, suena estupido…es estupido, y yo también lo soy! Me gradué en la universidad y pierdo dos años con ese…bueno da igual lo que quiero decir es que…"

Hermione se giro dispuesta a decir su ultima palabra mirándole, pero el estaba durmiendo encima de la mesa.

"Pero que morro! No duermas!!"

El muchacho pego un bote en la silla y bostezo agarrándose el pelo.

"Ah…lo siento estaba lleno y…"

"Dios como puedes ser tan raro?" pregunto sentándose de nuevo.

"Ah pues mis amigos suelen decirme que soy muy raro, mi novia siempre me ha llamado estupido, bueno pero ya hemos cortado" decía el como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

"Ah mejor, es lo correcto"

El se levanto y se estiro mientras volvía a bostezar.

"Creo que lo hago bien como mascota" dicho esto se tiro al suelo boca arriba y con los brazos y las piernas encogidos.

"Pero que haces?" pregunto ella parándose a su lado.

"La pose de sumisión, yo me someto a ti, si dices que no hay sexo, pues no haré nada inapropiado…pero si quieres que lo haga…también puedo hacerlo" sugirió mientras volvía a ponerse sentado en el suelo.

"Ah pero seguro que una mascota no hace esto!" dijo mientras se levantaba sonriente. Dio dos volteretas en el aire con mucha facilidad y gracilidad.

"Wow! Eres muy bueno…" dijo Hermione casi sonriendo.

"Verdad?"

"Dan hasta ganas de darte recompensa"

"A que si? No desobedeceré y haré lo que sea para hacer feliz a mi ama, nunca haré nada para hacerte daño, jamás"

La chica lo miro por un momento, no se había fijado en sus ojos, azules, de un pálido que le dio un escalofrío, se quedo estática, sintiendo algo que hacia mucho que no sentía, una gratitud inesperada, ganas de sonreír, pero se reprimió.

"Como tienes el brazo?"

"Ah muy bien gracias al cuidado de mi ama"

"Ah por cierto, a mi si me gusta el orgullo y la lucha libre, si quieres vivir aquí no lo olvides" sentencio ella duramente.

"Entendido!!"

"Bien, mira ese altillo es muy amplio y esta vacío, subes por esa escalera, ahí dormirás"

Se refería a un altillo con una escalera metálica, tenia también suelo de madera y una pequeña ventana, era muy acogedor.

"Que guay!"

"Mira, este es el baño, a partir de las 12 aquí no se puede hacer ruido"

El chico cogio un cepillo de dientes sonriendo.

"Puedo tener esto?"

"Si, no lo e usado" respondió sonriendo "Bien esta es mi habitación, no entres, ahí el lavabo, asegúrate de tenerlo limpio" Dicho eso se sentó en el sofá.

"Ah y porque una casa taaan grande para una persona sola?"

"La compre con planes de casarme" fue su única respuesta.

"Ah te casas?? Pregunto ilusionado.

"Pues no, dejo embarazada a la chica con la que me engañaba y se marcho."

"Perdón…"

"Da igual, no importa .." dijo encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

"Ah espera olvide algo importante! Tu nombre, no te lo e preguntado!" alto poniéndose delante de ella.

"Hermione…"

"Ah Hermione…Mione, Mio, Hermion, Hermi,"

"Eh…Eh! No lo repitas no me gusta" contesto la susodicha levantándose de un salto.

"Entonces como te llaman los demás?

"Granger."

"Y no tienes apodo?"

"No creas que voy a decírtelo"

Ahhhhh pero que preguntón es este tío! Que pesado!!: pensó.

"Entonces te llamare Hermi! Deberías dejar que te llamara así, es muy bonito"

El chico se sentó en el sofá junto a ella con el cepillo de dientes en la mano.

"Y tu? Cual es tu nombre?"

"Ah yo me llamo Draco… pero elíjeme un nombre! Soy tu mascota, no? Elige mi nombre."

"Ah claro…" Hermione se puso a pensar dándole la última calada al cigarro.

"Puedes ponerme el nombre de tu famoso favorito, el nombre de tu primer amor, el chico con el que perdiste la virginidad…" decía el sonriente balanceándose de un lado a otro.

"Entonces…Momo, es el nombre de un perro que tuve"

"Un perro??!" no le gustaba la idea.

"Tenia el pelo lisito como el tuyo" contesto sonriente.

El muchacho pensó por un segundo y cogio un rotulador de un cajón, agarro el cepillito de su caja y escribió en el.

En el cepillo amarillo en la parte baja ponía con letras redonditas "Momo".

"No querrás usarlo por error, no?"

"Ah cierto…" contesto cohibida mientras el se sentaba a su lado muy cerca.

"Así que soy Momo eh?..." contesto pillándole el gustillo al nombre mientras miraba con dulzura el cepillo.

Al día siguiente el lugar de ir a casa directamente después del trabajo fue a comer bolitas rellenas de pulpo de pulpo a un puesto ambulante, cuando se acercaron dos hombres medio borrachos.

Mierda todo el mundo tiene razón…soy una amargada, aquí sola, cenando sola…: pensó distraídamente.

"Señoriiiita" dijo una voz a su lado. "estas sola?"

"Si, estoy sola, me gusta estarlo" mintió sin volverse.

"No digas cosas tristes!" contesto el hombre echándole el aliento fétido a alcohol.

La gota colmo el vaso. Se levanto y les encaro.

"Me gusta estar sola, no es algo triste, es bueno así que dejadme"

Pago y salio de allí a paso tranquilo, al momento sus ojos empezaron a escocerle, se paso una mano por el pelo pero no se permitió llorar. Llego a casa.

"E vuelto" dijo sin ánimos al entrar por la puerta.

"Bienvenida a casaaaa!!" unos brazos fuertes la rodearon. " E estado esperando mucho a que llegaras! Tengo muchas cosas que contarte! Ahora en la tele pusieron fotos de fantasmas, era muy estupido pero no podía dejar de reírme! Ah y se ve que pronto habrá lucha libre, han puesto un anuncio, además esa planta que tienes, a salido un capullo, que tipo de flor será?"

Pero ella ya no le escuchaba, se dejo caer al suelo, mirando al frente como autista.

"Que pasa Hermi? Pregunto Momo arrodillándose a su lado.

Tras unos momentos de silencio pregunto con voz queda.

"Te alegras de…que este en casa? …pero que estoy diciendo?" pregunto intentando levantarse, mas no lo hizo, pues el chico contesto.

"Si, estoy contento, e esperado mucho desde que te fuiste esta mañana a que volvieras Hermi" Y sonrió, como siempre lo hacia, dulcemente, sin remordimientos, como un niño que sabe que a echo algo bien.

Esas palabras fueron las que hicieron que lo mirara, que naufragara en el mar de su mirada, eran las palabras que deseaba oír precisamente en ese momento y el las había dicho… solo para ella.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la cabeza del rubio se interpuso entre su visión del suelo.

"Acaricia…" fue lo único que dijo. "e esperado como un buen chico…"

La mano trémula de Hermione apenas rozo su cabello pero al momento cogio confianza y acaricio al muchacho.

Esa era la persona que había dicho las palabras que mas deseaba escuchar, y era la persona que la había estado esperando…creyó morir de felicidad, agarro la cabeza de su mascota y la abrazo con cariño ante su sorpresa.

"Buen chico…buen chico Momo…" susurro.

Cerro los ojos, deseaba saborear ese momento como ningún otro. Pero noto algo caliente y mojado en su mejilla.

Me a dado un lametón? Agggg…:pensó.

La cara del chico estaba apenas a unos centímetros de la suya y seguía aproximándose directamente a sus labios, pero una mano en su cara lo lanzo hacia atrás.

"No cruces la línea, no quiero una mascota besucona" contesto ella levantándose.

"Ahh pero siempre lo hago, como al gatito de un amigo"

"Ni hablar, hay muchísimos casos de infecciones por mascotas, no se debe ni dar besos ni dormir con tu mascota"

"Pero no tengo ninguna infección, bueno solo me da asma pero…"

"No me hables así, solo los hombres alto y con buenos ingresos pueden hacerlo. Cuanto mides?"

Esa pregunta lo desconcertó.

"1.69"…

"Yo, 1.72, soy superior a ti en altura educación e ingresos"

A quien le he dicho yo eso antes?: pensó.

"Solo son 3 centímetros" protesto el muchacho.

Se quito la chaqueta y fue hacia la planta de violetas, ciertamente tenia un capullo rosáceo. Mirándolo sonrió, el había echo algo muy importante por ella sin saberlo, así que tendría que darle recompensa…

Aquí se queda jejejeje este capitulo me gusto, que entrañable jajaja. nn ah y muchas gracias x los rewiews:

Chibi naruky: totalmente como una chota xDDD es super divertido escribir así sobre este personaje.

Josefina: xD fuera de lo comun, perfecta definición sobre este fic. Jajaja. ah pues mira te resolvere la duda, seria interesante que le comprara un collar antipulgas pero el pobre chico no tiene pulgas animal! jajajaja

YurikoII: pues la idea de este fic la saque de un dorama japones llamado Kimi wa petto, espero que os lo bajeis o algo, ahora solo tiene 4 capitulos subtitulados en castellano pero es muy bueno. nn

Kyo: arigatooou nn

RAC: si, pobre hermi, además se a encontrado con un tio algo rarito, no? Jajaja

Debbi: si, ladrara, ladrara tu tranquila jajajjaa

Angel de la oscuridad: no, no seguia recordando, bueno a veces, es que lo ponia entre signos pero como no me deja ponerlos en ff pues no se entiende bien.

Bueno pues gracias a todos jejeje.

Saku


	4. Tantos porques

**Bueno 4 capitulo de este fic jejejeje a ver que os parece. **

"Mama mirame!! Miraaaa!" Decía la pequeña Naty bajando por el tobogán del parque.

"Muy bien cielo" contesto Ginny desde el banco donde las dos estaban sentadas "Ah Hermi, que tal vas en el nuevo departamento?"

"Es raro" contesto dándole una calada al cigarrillo "No me siento cómoda sin tener fecha limite para los artículos, no tenemos mucha preocupación por sacar antes o después las revistas, y sábados libres" Termino como colofón de desgracias.

"Así que por fin tienes tiempo libre y no sabes que hacer con el" supuso toqueteándose el pelo su amiga.

Hermione sonrió mientras miraba en una dirección del recinto.

"Pasear a mi mascota" sugirió.

"Ah y donde esta esa mascota?" pregunto Ginny escrutando todo el parque.

La muchacha de pelo castaño señalo a un lado donde había un numeroso grupo de gente en circulo, al parecer en medio había un chico rubio haciendo piruetas y acrobacias.

"Son monos los zapatos verdad? Se los compre ayer" dijo contenta.

"Vaya! Que mascota tan ágil"

La gente aplaudía y los niños reían divertidos ante el espectáculo.

"Dice que hace danza moderna" contesto tirando el cigarrillo.

"Parece joven, que edad tiene? Pregunto su amiga curiosa.

"veinte, aunque no importa, no lo tendré mucho tiempo."

"Ah noo?" Continuo Ginny asombrada "Pensaba que te habías aficionado a tener un chico de mascota"

"Aficionarme?" rio Hermione "Como podría aficionarme a una mascota sin sentido común?"

"Seguro?"

"Seguro!" corroboro sin darle tiempo a seguir "Y es irritante, todo el día agarrándome Hermi! Hermi!"

"Agarrándote?" pregunto la pelirroja "Eso es bueno…Porque no lo hacen los hombres antes de que los dejes?"

"Pero que dices?!" se escandalizo la morena.

"Es que es muy mono! Esta es su punto" río con picardía.

"Oye no digas esas cosas en un parque lleno de niños" la reprendió mientras la agarraba del brazo.

"No importa" siguió riendo Ginny.

"Si importa"

"Hermiiii!" Momo se situó delante de ellas sonriendo. "Quien es esta vieja?"

"Quien es vieja?" pregunto la pelirroja mientras se levantaba.

Ginny miro a su amiga como esperando que la respaldara.

"Ginny es mi amiga de la infancia, fuimos juntas al colegio, y a los 23 se caso con su guapo novio piloto, y ahora es una joven esposa"

"No digas esas cosas Hermi" dijo sonrojándose mientras le daba un codazo amistoso.

"Creía que era una vieja del barrio" contesto Momo sin perder la sonrisa.

"Creo que deberías retirar eso" susurro la pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos.

Se estuvieron mandando miradas asesinas durante unos minutos, tanta fue la tensión que se podría haber hervido n huevo en la cabeza de cada uno.

"Bueno, nosotras nos vamos ya, eh Naty!" grito la chica cogiendo a su hija. "di adiós, bueno me voy, hoy viene mi suegra, ser esposa es una tarea en si"

"Bueno pues gracias por escucharme" dijo Hermione satisfecha con que acabaran la pelea visual.

"De nada, me alegra que estés bien, ah…y date prisa en encontrar un hombre , y no solo esta mascota" contesto lanzándole una ultima mirada cargada de insatisfacción.

"Un hombre?" pregunto el muchacho cuando se hubo ido y le hubo sacado la lengua indebidamente.

"No es nada, nos vamos ya has jugado bastante"

"Ehhhh?! Pero es nuestra primera cita!"

"Te dije que era un paseo" dijo ella cansada mientras echaba a andar con el en sus talones.

Al salir del parque andando tranquilamente por la acera Hermione escucho una voz que hizo que se girara.

"Ah se a movido!" dijo una muchacha rubia que tocaba su abultado vientre con una mano.

"Si?" contesto el hombre pelirrojo entusiasmado."se mueve"

La pareja siguió andando hasta que quedaron frente a ellos. Los cuatro se quedaron mirando por un momento hasta que la chica de pelo castaño tomo la iniciativa y siguió andando sin pestañear siquiera.

Momo miro al hombre con mala cara por un segundo y echo a andar tras su ama.

Porque? Porque? PORQUE? E tenido que cruzarme con ese idiota y su mujercita! Precisamente cuando estaba de buen humor: pensó mientras cortaba unas zanahorias.

"Oye…sobre mi, podrías haber dicho que era tu novio. Era el? Tu ex?" dijo una voz conocida a tu espalda.

"No te incumbe" dijo sin mirarle siquiera.

Habría sido una estupidez: pensó.

"Pero sabes? Tu eres muuucho mas guapa que ella, eres muy guapa y cocinas bien, mejor que hayáis roto, parece un tío sin sentido común. Estoy muy contento cuando paseo contigo Hermi! Cuando camino con una chica tan bonita me siento guay. Eres demasiado buena para ese perdedor."

"Ya vale, he dicho que no te incumbe" alzo la voz cansada. "Que pasa contigo? No hables de los problemas ajenos"

"Perdón solo quería animarte" dijo Momo mientras sonreía.

Cree que eso es animarme :pensó: de verdad cree que eso es animarme?

"Eso es animarme? Debes estar de broma, no soy tan débil para que necesite que me animes."

"Eso no es verdad" Ese comentario la había dejado helada.

Porque este tío siempre dice lo que de verdad pienso?!

"Yo se que en realidad eres muy amable, y solitaria en el fondo" contesto el chico mirándola serio por primera vez.

En un momento todo quedo en silencio, como si esas palabras contuvieran una verdad irrefutable. Silencio que el mismo rompió.

"Sabes? Casi llore de la alegría cuando me hiciste la comida, o cuando me compraste los zapatos nuevos"

"Es mi obligación como dueña"

"Pero pero pero…"

"Eres idiota?!" estallo sin poder contenerse "Eres una mascota, si lo eres cállate y siéntate allí, no hables como si lo supieras todo, no trates de entenderme por estar conmigo un par de días… no me molestes" se dio la vuelta y siguió preparando la comida.

"Ehhh….eso a dolido" dijo Momo sonriendo

"Cállate" susurro "Cállate!! No hables vete! Vete, te daré dinero"

Al ver que no se movía y que ella necesitaba estar sola, y gritar acuchillar algún cojín le dio un empujón.

"Me gusta estar sola, vete!"

"Ah, si?" dijo el sin inmutarse. "Pues haz lo que quieras…"

Se aparto, cogio su mochila y se fue cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Porque…porque e tenido que decir todo eso?...no lo sentía verdad? Pensaba con tristeza: porque el me irrita tanto?

Quizás porque el ve como eres en realidad o porque es el unico que dice la verdad en esta casa.

Ala aquí se queda xDDD nn el pobre Momo se ha ido por la gritona de Hermi ¬¬ pero puedo asegurar que volvera …por la cuenta que le trae jajaja

Saku


	5. Reencuentro

**Bueno oootro capitulo de kivi wa peto jajajaj e tardado mas, lo se, me fuy de viaje, estuve enferma.. no tengo perdon u.u en fin leed nn**

Al rato, cuando la comida ya se había enfriado, cuando ella aun estaba en la misma posición, llamaron a la puerta.

Trato un momento en reaccionar, se lo había imaginado?

Hecho a correr hacia la entrada con el corazón en un puño. Abrió la puerta como una exhalación y…

"Momo perdón…!"

Se encontró de cara con un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules que la miraba avergonzado.

"Abajo… me dejaron pasar.. tu primo…"

Hermione miro hacia el suelo suspirando. Por un momento de verdad había deseado que fuera su mascota.

Draco paseaba por una avenida que daba a un precioso parque y sonrió al ver a un niño jugando con su perro. Continuo andando sin pensar a donde iba y de pronto se cruzo con alguien. Lo miro extrañado, llevaba gafas de sol y un impecable traje de chaqueta negro.

"Te e estado buscando" dijo el hombre de pelo negro.

"Snape…" susurro el muchacho con desgana.

"Volvamos juntos Draco, el esta…."

"No voy a volver" le interrumpió como si comentara el tiempo que hace. "Pronto voy a Alemania"

"Alemania?"

"Si, Frankfurt, para un examen. Por eso dile que quiero estar fuera solo. Y hasta entonces ya encontrare donde estar…bueno encontré un lugar donde estar 1 o 2 meses, pero me relaje demasiado. Volveré a buscar un lugar yo solo" dijo el chico rubio tranquilamente.

Observo como el hombre arrastraba el zapato por las piedras tranquilamente y pregunto.

"Que haces?"

Snape sin dar muestras de preocupación solo contesto.

"Creo que e pisado una caca de perro"

"Que quieres?" pregunto Hermione mientras cojia un cigarro.

"Ah no te preocupes, me iré ya" contesto Ron "No es nada solo… me transfieren a otro edificio de la compañía… antes del traslado quería hablar contigo."

"No tenemos nada de que hablar" susurro la chica dándole una calada al cigarro.

"No has cambiado…" dijo el pelirrojo incomodo.

"En serio? Me sorprende mas que tu me visites. No quiero que te compadezcas de mi" contesto de mala manera. "Ah y para que lo sepas no era mi primo, es una mascota."

"Mascota?"

"Si, mi mascota, empecé a cuidarlo cuando rompimos."

"Espera un momento" dijo alarmado acercándose a ella "¿Dices que sales con ese joven?"

"No, una mascota es una mascota solo eso"

"Bromeas… no sabia que mi engaño te dio un shock tan fuerte"

"Que dices?" pregunto ceñuda.

"Es un hombre de compañía? Como puedes pagarle se aferra a ti. Es eso? No me lo creo…"

"Bueno pero a sido divertida esta semana…" dijo Hermione levantándose.

"Que estas diciendo? No es una broma, tienes que dejarle cuanto antes. Un tío así no tiene nada de orgullo"

"Para ti que es el orgullo?" estallo la chica. "No se que significa para ti, pero a alguien fuerte no le importan cosas como el orgullo! Antes siempre estabas diciéndome Tienes suerte, eres guapa, lista, tienes dinero, que suerte que suerte. Sin que te dieras cuenta que estaba cansada, dia tras dia, dia tras dia … y después de eso huyes! ¿Qué dices tu de orgullo…? Ese chico sin orgullo es mejor que alguien que envidia a otros! Mucho mejor que tu!"

La cara del chico había cambiado durante el discurso, primero reflejo duda, después sorpresa, después resignación y por ultimo aceptación.

"Ya veo…" susurro con una sonrisa triste "Siempre…has cuidado de ella…"

Miro por un momento la planta que tenia en el alfeizar de la ventana, una maceta de violetas.

La muchacha también la miro y por un momento se arrepintió de haberle dicho todas esas cosas. Por un momento.

"Pensaba que habías tirado todo lo que te regale …me alegro de que al final e escuchado como te sientes…" dijo Ron sin dejar de mirarla "Cuando descubriste mi infidelidad…no perdiste la compostura…nosotros rompimos sin pelearnos…siempre lo estuve pensando asi que…asi que me alegro…ya…me voy""Cuídate"

El chico se giro y se encamino hacia la puerta. Hermione no se podía mover, estaba estática donde mismo había empezado a recriminarle. Corrió hacia la puerta.

"Tu también…cuídate…adiós" susurro sonriendo frente a el.

Ron se despidió cortésmente mientras a ella se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Se quedo allí sentada mientras estas caían por sus mejillas.

El sol se puso,, como de costumbre a la misma hora que siempre, la oscuridad bañaba la casa y lo inundaba todo.

"E vuelto!" grito Momo cuando entro por la puerta a medio correr, pero se paro en seco cuando vio a Hermione sentada en la entrada con los ojos abnegados por el llanto.

"Que?" pregunto al ve que se la quedaba mirando. "Yo…le quería…era simple y aburrido, y nada destacado, pero…era amable, y me trato bien…"

"Draco se agacho delante de ella mirándola seriamente.

"Me gustaba…" susurro al tiempo que el muchacho la abrazaba con cariño, intentado reconfortarla.

"Estoy triste…"dijo Hermione sin dejar de llorar.

Draco le acaricio la cabeza y la abrazo mas fuerte, intentando que dejara de sentir esa tristeza.

Entonces, viendo sus bonitas lagrimas Draco pensó que… al menos podría estar hasta el final de la primavera siendo su mascota.

Volvió de la oficina rápidamente pensando "ahh olvide prepararle la comida a Momo!"

Entro en la casa y se quito los zapatos, de pronto el muchacho desnudo se le abalanzo, iba cubierto de jabon y espuma mientras decia. "Ahhh Hermiii el champú me pica la manooo, me lavas tu la cabeza porfiiii?"

"No pienso hacerlo, hazlo tu!"

"Vaaa lavame el pelooo"

"Que gustito" decía el mientras pataleaba en la bañera.

"Estate quieto Momo!" dijo Hermione mientras le enjabonaba la cabeza o hacia lo que podia con unas gafas de sol puestas.

"Nee porque llevas gafas de sol?" pregunto el muchacho extrañado.

"No te quiero ver desnudo tonto! Asi es mejor."

"Va pero a mi no me importa, mira, mira!"

"Aunque te de igual no quiero!" dijo ella tratando de que no la salpicara. "Ay se están empañando!"

Con una mano se las quito y cayeron al agua.

"Ayy me has metido el dedo en el ojo!" grito Momo

"Estas bien?" pregunto la chica volviéndoselas a poner empapadas de agua y de espuma. Resultado, pringarse entera.

"Me pica, acláramelo, rápido! Rápido" dijo Momo poniendo caras.

La chica cojio la ducha y la encendió, sin darse cuenta de que la potencia era demasiada y se mojo ella entera y consiguió aclararle el jabón del ojo al chico entre risas.

Se subió al ascensor de la empresa para dejarle unos informes a su jefe. Alguien subió en la quinta planta. Lo miro.

"Esa cara me suena…" pensó distraídamente. Se fijo mas y abrió mucho los ojos.

"Eh? …Harry?" pregunto sin salir de su asombro.

"Tu eres…Hermione?" pregunto a su vez el chico de ojos verdes.

Al ver que se habían reconocido Harry la deslumbro con una gran sonrisa "Cuanto tiempo! 4 años, verdad?"

La chica se quedo mirándolo sin poder reaccionar hasta que el ascensor llego a su destino.

**Al pues aquí esta, vaya un reencuentro eh? Jajaja que seraaa seraaa xD**

**Esto seguira poniendose emocionante! nn**

**Saku **


End file.
